My Ann Arbor: A Klaine Story
by Blainderson
Summary: Kurt Hummel meets dreamy Blaine Anderson, secrets are shared and promises broken. Is it real love or will Kurt end up broken in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**HIII. Well I'm a huge Starkid fan so I've decided smush fandoms together. To start it off, Blaine is going to be portrayed very similarly to the college Darren Criss. Long unruly curly hair, lack of fashion sense, full length pants…I promise eventually it will all make sense. Also, because I just love everything Darren, Kurt and Blaine are going to be students at you guessed it The University of Michigan, Darren's Alma Matter. Also, since my creativity is just so extremely high, Blaine's friends are going to be based off of Team Starkid, and yes they may have the same names. Example, Lauren will become Lauryn, while Brian is Bryan. However people like the very amazing Joey Richter may become Rick, (like his alter ego Rick Richter) but Joe will most likely remain Joe. As I go on and realize things may be unclear I'll add something to the end of the chapter or before in order to clarify whatever was going on in my head. Also Kurt's friends will be the New Direction members who just happened to attend UMich alongside Kurt. And yes, Kurt will be based off of Chris more than the actual character of Kurt. Please don't hurt me I'm nice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I might as well just throw you in now. Welcome to Ann Arbor….**

If you asked Kurt Hummel why he chose the University of Michigan you'd never get an honest straight forward answer because in all honesty, he wasn't sure why he chose such a school. He applied to a school or two in every section of the United States. Pepperdine in the west, NYU in the East, Vanderbilt down south, he even shot the University of Wisconsin an application just for the hell of it. Granted UMich was a joke, he never actually had a thought in his mind about going there. It never even occurred to him that he would end up there, but he did.

He realized after his dad's second heart attack that Pepperdine was out of the question, along with the University of Wisconsin (not that he ever planned on being a cheese head). He looked at his list of schools crossing off everyone as he went. NYU was gorgeous, and in the lovely New York City but it was too far, he realized the 10 hour drive would be a little tedious if anything ever happened to his father.

Vanderbilt was closer in proximity, a 6 hour drive there but did he really want to go to school in Nashville? Kurt may have had a voice, but he didn't have one that would or could be respected in a place like Nashville. Let's be real, Kurt was no Blake Shelton.

The only school left was the University of Michigan located in Ann Arbor which was only two hours and ten minutes from Lima. Far enough to say he was away, but close enough to come home for holidays, birthdays, and god forbid anything happened to Burt again, Kurt would drive the 126 mile drive in less than two hours.

Kurt loved musical theater, and he knew that the University of Michigan had a pretty good theater program so he became a student at the University of Michigan's school of Music, Theater and Dance. I mean who wouldn't want to go to a school that had Arthur Miller, Gilda Radner and _the_ James Earl Jones as alumni right?

Kurt wasn't alone. Mike Chang, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pearce, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones and the ever lovely Rachel Berry joined him as well that freshman year. Dave Karofsky even became a Wolverine that year.

Kurt fell in love with Ann Arbor after the first few weeks he spent on campus. The small city easily became home, and after two years of waking up to orange and red leaves in the autumn, snow in the winter, and daises in the spring Kurt knew that he made the right decision.

XXX

It was Thursday. Kurt loved Thursdays. He wanted to pretend like it had nothing to do with the fact that he had minimal classes on Thursdays and no class on Friday, but it was evident that he loved Thursday's for those two very specific reasons. After his last class Kurt took a stroll to the Starbucks in downtown Ann Arbor. Kurt realized early on that the Starbucks coffee in Café ConXion was not high quality, and he'd much rather prefer the piping hot cup coming from the actual Starbucks that was literally 10 seconds from campus.

As he opened the door to the coffee shop the scent of gourmet coffee and pastries flooded Kurt's nostrils. He had forgotten to meet Rachel for lunch at Barbour after his 12:15 class. Rachel enjoyed Barbour because it had quite a few vegan dishes on the menu which pleased Rachel immensely. Because he skipped lunch he was incredibly hungry and the giant chocolate chip cookie in the display was taunting him.

As he got up to the counter he looked down to see a petite brunette ready to take his order.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "What can I get for ya?"

"Grande nonfat Mocha and a chocolate chip cookie please." Kurt pulled a few winkled bills from his jeans, and searched for a few quarters in his backpack.

The girl handed Kurt his cookie in exchange for the money in his hand. "Your drink will be ready in a sec. You can get it right down there." She smiled again and placed the crumpled money into the register. Before she could help the next customer an extremely goofy boy came through the backdoor knocking into her almost knocking her to the ground.

"Jeez Blaine!" the girl said, obviously acquainted with the male in the matching green apron. "You know you should watch where those big feet land. I understand your lack of balance since your feet are a little big for your small frame B." She smiled again as he gave her a playful glare.

"Shut up. My mom said I'm still growing." Blaine pulled the levers of the machine clearly making Kurt's mocha.

"That's cute. Does she still cut your chicken nuggets for you B? Mommy doesn't want her wittle baby to choke." She laughed and handed the change to the last customer.

"I loathe you Lauryn." Blaine said as he pushed the lid onto Kurt's cup. "Grande nonfat mocha?" Blaine called as Kurt scurried to the counter. As he took the cup he took a long glance at the boy in front of him.

This Blaine couldn't be more than 5'8, 5'9 max, and his hair was dark brown, long, curly and completely unruly. He paired his black polo with dark washed jeans that hugged his thighs, but didn't strangle them. And Kurt could vaguely see a pair of green almost hazel eyes peaking through a bunch of perfect ringlets. Kurt exited the coffee shop as the banter between Lauryn and Blaine continued.

Kurt had been going to that Starbucks for almost two years now, and yet he had never seen that Blaine character before. Maybe he was new, which wasn't realistic since he seemed to know that Lauryn girl pretty well and she had been working there for as long as Kurt could remember. Kurt had even seen her walk the halls of UMich a few times.

He sipped his coffee and opened the door to his dorm in South Quad. He threw his backpack onto his bed and noticed that Finn was nowhere to be found. Kurt shrugged and toed off his shoes before hoping onto his bed and opening his laptop. Kurt wasn't much of a facebook stalker, but after seeing the pair of eyes on that barista, Kurt needed to investigate more.

XXX

Kurt signed onto his Facebook and clicked on the search bar. As he typed in the name _Blaine _there was only one person that shared the same network as Kurt. _Blaine Anderson, University of Michigan Class of 2017 _Kurt read on the white and blue page. _So he's a sophomore. _Kurt thought as he tried to click on Blaine's profile picture. He was private, there was no way Kurt was photo stalking. Kurt continued to eye down the page that left little information besides the fact that Blaine actually attended UMich and was in fact a year younger than Kurt. He looked to the side _76 mutual friends. _Seventy eight? Could seventy eight people Kurt knew really know who this Blaine guy was? Kurt closed the laptop and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Rachel's number and waited until she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked out of breath. Kurt checked the clock. 4:13, Rachel was at the gym.

"Hey Rach. How do you know Blaine Anderson? It said that you're friends on Facebook…" Kurt wanted to sound like he personally had met Blaine when the only thing that slipped through those rose colored lips to Kurt was "Grande Nonfat Mocha" and let's be real, the words weren't necessarily directed to Kurt.

"He was in one of my theater classes last year. Why?" Rachel wanted to snoop, she was extremely good at that.

"Just wondering."

"He's cute." Rachel said, an obvious smirk approaching. Kurt could hear it through the phone.

"I didn't notice."

"Sure you didn't. I mean who would notice those hazel eyes right?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too. Now let me finish and you can tell me all about your need to facebook stalk Mr. Anderson over dinner. I'm thinking Grizzly Peak tonight."

"Off Campus dinning. I could use a beer actually."

"Oh yes. Our Thursday tradition. A beer? To possibly get over an extremely dreamy hobbit?" Rachel asked.

"This is coming from the girl who is smaller than the average sized hobbit."

"You drive me crazy Hummel. Grizzly Peak, 8 o'clock. Show up this time please?"

"Of course. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Kurt."

Kurt hung up the phone and threw it on the desk. It was scary how well Rachel knew him.

**Okay! So there was my first shot. I hope this all makes sense. I did some research for locations of things so I'm trying to be as accurate as possible. If anything is unclear please let me know! I'll fix it ASAP. Please review! Thanks! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO. If anyone is reading this hi. And thank you, I appreciate it. Anyway here is chapter two of "My Ann Arbor" Hope you enjoy it! **

Kurt placed his cell phone on the desk and sighed. Apart of him didn't want to open up to Rachel, but he wanted to know so much more about this boy. Where he came from, what he liked and so on and so forth. Kurt opened a few drawers and started pulling out old yearbooks. The name Blaine Anderson seemed somewhat familiar to Kurt and he wasn't entirely sure why. He started flipping through his McKinley High yearbook. He checked the books his sophomore and junior year and didn't see a Blaine Anderson on any of the black and white pages.

Still curious he pulled out his senior year book and continued flipping. There was something about those eyes, something Kurt had seen before. He flipped to the first page of the junior class and there was the name _Blaine Anderson_ but the picture didn't match the boy he saw earlier that day.

Kurt squinted to try and get a better look. The smile matched, as did the color of those hypnotic eyes but everything else was much different. His hair was short, gelled perfectly to the side in a sophisticated 1920's sort of way. He had on a white and blue Locaste stripped polo and a cute little red bowtie. Kurt was stunned, how could a boy who looked like _this _three years ago look like _that_ now?

Kurt remembered why the name was so familiar. Kurt flipped open his laptop and clicked on the Google tab. He typed _Blaine Anderson _in the search box. He strolled down until he found the article he was looking for.

_Dalton Academy Warbler's Last Song _

Kurt read the article. _At 16 years old Blaine Anderson has brought the Dalton Academy Warblers to numerous Sectional, Regional, and National wins. Ohio's number one male choir's head songbird, known for his a cappella takes on many top 40 songs may never sing again. At 7:13 yesterday evening Blaine Anderson was hit head on by a Hummer on his way home from Dalton. The Warbler's Jeep Wrangler flipped and the teenage boy suffered broken ribs, arms, legs, and collarbone, along with a collapsed lung, pierced spleen and minor brain damage... _Kurt's eyes wandered to the last sentence on the page. _Anderson's rendition of Katy Perry's Part of You may be the last song this Warbler ever sings. _

Kurt was frozen. His hand reached for the screen and his fingers slid over the picture of the broken Blaine. The curly locks were gone, nothing but a shaved head remained. A bandage was wrapped around his triangular eyebrows, probably keeping a wound under control. And those eyes, hidden, closed, probably due to a medically induced coma. Even that broken, Blaine Anderson was beautiful.

XXX

"Rach, Blaine went to McKinley. He was an exWarbler." Kurt exclaimed as the waiter placed his beer mug in front of him.

"I know." She said as she sipped her martini.

"You know this could have been some important information to share with me when we had our conversation this afternoon." Kurt said as he lifted the frosted mug to his lips.

"Yes. But I wanted to see if you'd investigate. It's so like you to look so deeply into things. Especially if you think the guy's hot. Which trust me, Blaine is the definition of dreamy." Rachel put her glass down and nibbled on one of the soft pretzels on the table.

"So you also know that he's the Warbler who was in that really bad car accident." Kurt leaned back in his seat.

"Yes Kurt. That's why he grew his hair out. It covers the scars." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Why to do you know all this information?" Kurt asked.

"Are you really that surprised Kurt?"

"No…"

Kurt's body jolted when he saw the curly haired boy walk into the restaurant. He was surrounded by a group of students, the brunette among them. Rachel sprung out of her seat and scurried over to the group. Kurt's jaw dropped. Not only did Rachel know who Blaine was, he knew his friends, and seemed to be pretty friendly with him. Kurt watched closely. Rachel hugged each member of the group before flinging her arms around Blaine's neck, and he released an adorable laugh as he scratched her back.

"Hey Rach. Fancy seeing you here." Blaine said a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up Anderson. You know why you're here."

"Mhm. I still think you're insane, and slowly falling off the deep end, but whatever. I brought the guys along I hope that's okay."

"Nope. It's not okay. Because you know, I hate having the guys around." Rachel shook her head and released a small laugh.

"Rachel Berry, remind me why I tolerate you?" A bulky, well toned blue eye boy asked.

"Because Joe. You love me. That's why." She smiled and turned around motioning the group over.

Rachel had one of the bus boys connect her table with a few other to fit the entire group of UMich students.

Again Kurt's jaw dropped. Was Rachel insane? Were those students really going to sit with them? Was Kurt really prepared to truly face this boy? When all he knew was how lousy is past was, and how he used to have the voice of an angel?

Rachel plopped next to Kurt with a wide grin. "Kurt I want you to meet my Action and Character class."

Kurt watched as each member introduced themselves. The small brunette was Lauryn, but Kurt already knew that. The well built dirty blonde with blue eyes was Joe. A girl with crazy big blue eyes and curly brown hair was Jamie. A boy with a deep voice, brown hair and blue eyes identified himself as Dillon. Kurt's head spun as the rest introduced themselves. There was Meredith, Bryan, Julia and Jim before they stopped at the boy sitting directly across from Kurt.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt's palms grew sweaty. This was so unlike him, granted his last crush was Finn, and we saw how well that turned out. Moments later Kurt mumbled out a soft "Hey."

"You got a coffee this afternoon. Grande non-fat Mocha."

Kurt was stunned. "Y-yeah…how'd you remember?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I felt like the whole 'non-fat' part of the mocha defeated the purpose. If I'm having a mocha, I want all the fat that does with it." Blaine smiled at his lame and pointless joke.

Kurt smiled softly and tried to down the rest of his beer, some drips falling down his chin. Blaine handed him a napkin.

"You spilled." He ruffled his hair with his hand and Kurt nearly choked on the wheaty liquid. Blaine's arms were muscular and toned. He could see the formation of every muscle peek through his t-shirt, his veins protruding from his pale skin. He was gorgeous, and Kurt was in love.

XXX

"He's gay you know." Rachel said as they sat down for breakfast the next day. Kurt was staring at his cup of coffee examining the handwriting on the cup. Kurt was written down in beautiful handwriting belonging to Blaine. "Kurt!" she shook his shoulder waking him from his day dream.

"What? Sorry."

"Kurt. Blaine's gay."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Oh."

"You should ask him out." She took a bite of her bagel and waited for Kurt's reaction.

"Don't choke." He said as he stood up and pushed his seat in.

"What class do you have now? Dynamics of Stalking Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt glared and walked away into the distance.

**Well I hope that made sense. Please read! Review. All that lovely stuff. Thank ya. **


End file.
